


Liberación

by Mady_Shell00



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Masturbation, Porn Magazines
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mady_Shell00/pseuds/Mady_Shell00
Summary: A sus 16 años, Hamato Yoshi tenía una carga muy grande bajo sus hombros, todo ese estrés acumulado estaba matándolo, necesitaba desahogarse. [NSFW]
Kudos: 3





	Liberación

No era la primera vez que lo hacía, no recordaba exactamente cuándo comenzó a usarlo como método desestresante, pero podríamos decir que desde hace un año o dos, la curiosidad a esa edad le permitió entender poco a poco los beneficios de aquella práctica, aunque tampoco le gustaba recurrir a ella con tanta frecuencia.

La noche anterior había discutido con el abuelo Sho por haberse saltado el horario del entrenamiento diario luego de las clases, para salir con unos amigos que lo invitaron a una quedada en el lago que estaba saliendo la ciudad, Lou por supuesto que aceptó sin demasiada insistencia, ni siquiera es que fueran a hacer algo en particular ese día, probablemente solo más de algunos de los juegos de fuerza bruta para ganar, así que lo necesitaban en su equipo, era alguien muy solicitado, al chico le encantaba esa atención, mas no lo hacía por eso realmente, aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para escapar de sus responsabilidades, esto se estaba haciendo muy habitual a medida que crecía.

Además era fin de semana, cualquier cosa que le fuera a enseñar ese viejo hoy, podía esperar.

El regaño que se ganó ni bien estuvo de regreso en su apartamento era obvio, valió la pena se decía así mismo, al final ambos acabaron gritándose como se empezaba a hacer costumbre entre ellos, el mayor reclamándole sobre que no debería de dormirse en sus laureles y empezar a tomar con más madurez sus obligaciones, y el joven protestando en que no era para tanto, solo estaba pasando el rato, ¡todos los adolescentes de su edad lo hacían!

Todo terminó en más gritos y Lou yendo a su habitación en medio de otro sermón cerrando con fuerza la puerta, aún lo oía gritar del otro lado mientras él, por su parte, maldecía a todos los Hamato y el hecho de ser uno.

Su acto de desobediencia no se iba a quedar sin castigo, Sho le hizo entrenar el doble al día siguiente sin ningún remordimiento con tal de retomar las horas malgastadas.

Seguía sin arrepentirse de nada.

Llegó exhausto a casa por la tarde, si ya de por sí los métodos de su abuelo eran pesados cuando estaba de buen humor, tenerlo disgustado lo hacía incluso peor, perdió la cuenta de las veces que azotó contra el suelo o la pared. 

“Necesitas convertirte en el mejor guerrero de este clan”. Él siempre le repetía.

La verdad es que Yoshi se encontraba más preocupado en su aspecto físico y en ser el perfecto galán que toda chica desearía, a ser el salvador de la humanidad, esas eran puras patrañas ¿cómo es que un sujeto que vivió hace 500 años atrás regresaría de la vida para amenazar el mundo tal cual pasó aquella vez? pff

Mentiras o no, el chico estaba bastante harto del asunto, harto de que le dijeran que debería de hacer, que era lo mejor para él, y cuál iba a ser su destino, en no poder decidir por su cuenta, y cada día rogaba por que su martirio se acabara, en hallar la manera de escapar de su propia familia.

La relación con su abuelo no era la más entrañable, claro que lo quería y todo, si era la única figura paterna que tuvo, luego del fallecimiento de su madre esto se incrementó todavía más, ahora era todo lo que le quedaba, y aún así no podía evitar sentir rencor hacia este, sin saberlo le estaba arruinando la vida.

Fue a darse un baño, desnudándose se deshacía de esos vendajes que ocultaban tantos años de entrenamiento impregnados en su piel. 

El agua tibia en esa pequeña bañera de madera destensaron un poco sus músculos, dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos y el sonido de algunas gotas de agua, respiró profundo, el aire en sus pulmones lo soltó casi a manera de gruñido.

Las memorias de pronto aparecieron, recuerdos de antaño, Yoshi era un niño muy inquieto y eso causaba que su abuelo terminara empapado cada vez que era hora de darle un baño, de todas formas, esas épocas eran las más felices que tenía con él, antes de que su mundo se cayera a pedazos.

No había obligaciones, no había dolor. 

Pero eran solo eso, escenarios del pasado, por más que deseara no volverían, de hecho, rememorarlos únicamente hacía que doliera más, una herida que nunca cicatrizaba.

Ya de regreso a su habitación, el joven secaba su cabello, con una bata puesta y aún en ropa interior, buscaba algo más para ponerse dentro de su armario, moviendo entre las prendas que colgaban, notó una caja chica en un estante de arriba, tuvo un sentimiento de aflicción.

Pese a tomarlo, dudó en si abrirlo o no, pues estaba seguro que era lo que encontraría ahí, a punto de hacerlo lo cerró nuevamente, no quería ver esa fotografía, no quería ver su rostro en ese momento, se quebraría, así que lo devolvió a su lugar, por un segundo se sintió cobarde, luego de estos años, no le podía hacer frente.

Esa era la razón de porque lo mantenía guardado, siempre tenía que hacer eso, guardarse todo para sí, no le permitían tener otra alternativa, no podía ser débil, como heredero del clan Hamato no se lo podían aceptar.

Impotente, cogió la toalla que descansaba en sus hombros y la arrojó al suelo, para luego recostar su espalda contra la pared dejándose caer sentado, ocultó su rostro en medio de sus brazos.

¿Por qué tenía que ser él? 

¿Por qué le tenía que pasar esto a él?

¿Por qué?

Esa cuestión era la que constantemente lo martirizaba, no entendía qué hizo para merecer esto o por qué le habían puesto una carga tan pesada a tan corta edad para empezar, jamás pidió esa responsabilidad.

Solo quería una vida normal, solo quería libertad.

Y creía saber cómo podía obtenerla, aunque solo durase unos instantes.

No supo de dónde le nació la idea, pero sin darse cuenta su vista se estaba dirigiendo a su entrepierna, lo necesitaba, entonces pensó, el abuelo Sho aún tardaría en llegar, debía de hacer las compras para la cena, quizás con la intención de prepararle algún platillo que le gustara como forma de disculparse con el muchacho por la reprimenda.

Tenía tiempo.

Caminó hacia cerca de una de las esquinas del cuarto, detrás de la estantería de libros, la delgada fisura en forma de rectángulo te daba a entender que ocultaba algo más, retirando esa pieza pudo sacar algunas revistas que estaban amontonadas dentro de un cajón y un trozo de papel enrollado un poco arrugado, fue arrancado de alguno de los magacines.

Esa hoja era en realidad una especie de póster, el de una mujer de cabellos dorados en lencería quien posaba alegremente a la cámara, el joven se dirigió a la puerta para fijarse si llevaba seguro, todo en orden, pegó la imagen de la chica en la pared con algo de cinta al medio de dos de los posters de sus artistas preferidos que exhibía al costado de su cama, se trajo también a las revistas consigo.

Suspiró por lo bajo, aquí iba de nuevo.

Sentado en el filo del futón, una mano estaba comenzando a husmear en su prenda mientras que la otra se dirigía a su pecho, al encontrar aquella zona ennegrecida y algo eréctil que sobresalía, tal cual se tratase de un pequeño botón, lo apretó, al parecer tuvo efecto pues ahí fue cuando Yoshi sintió la primera descarga de placer.

Era una zona bastante delicada, nadie está seguro para qué sirven los pezones en los hombres exactamente, la evolución humana no era siempre perfecta, pero vaya que se lo agradecía justo ahora.

Entretanto, se había deshecho de su ropa interior y al sentir el cálido bulto entre sus dedos, después de pasar por el manto de vellos púbicos, lo sostuvo, su vista se fue directo a su zona baja, jugueteó con la punta durante un par de segundos haciendo movimientos en círculos, el líquido preseminal empezaba a emerger y el chico giró a ver de vuelta el póster.

De verdad ella era ardiente y su preferida, fue un regalo de un amigo de su escuela.

Tenía que agradecerle, era complicado hacérselas con revistas americanas en esas épocas, pero el sinvergüenza tenía sus contactos, aunque esta vez su cuerpo le pedía más.

Dejó de estimular su tetilla para abrir una de las páginas en las revistas, habían muchas opciones, morenas, pelirrojas, rubias, bustos pronunciados, labios carmesí, miradas provocadoras, con todos los trajes que exaltaban su belleza o prácticamente sin ropa.

Su respiración iba en aumento entre más avanzaban las páginas, tomando su miembro desde la base, su mano se movía a un ritmo muy moderado, la sensación por sí sola era placentera, se torturaba a sí mismo con esa velocidad, pero lo amaba, así que quiso mantenerlo de ese modo durante un par de minutos.

No era su intención que esto se acabara tan rápido, por fin sus problemas se nublaban, pensamientos agradables plagaban su mente, era increíble lo que era capaz de hacer una sustancia química como la dopamina.

Al principio intentaba retener sus jadeos, mordía su labio inferior silenciándose, era casi un reflejo, sin embargo la temperatura en su cuerpo le obligaba a ser más vocal, al diablo, las oportunidades eran limitadas en su situación, no, no guardaría sus impulsos. Buscó en las otras revistas, vamos tenía que haber algo que lo ayudara, de nuevo observó a la mujer en la pared, soltando un agudo gemido.

Si bien ella era prácticamente perfecta ante sus ojos, todavía faltaba más, no le estaba satisfaciendo lo suficiente al igual que las sesiones anteriores.

Abajo de todas las revistas encontró el que hasta ese momento estaba obviando, una que tenía de portada a un hombre con un gorro de policía, lentes de sol y encajes negros, entonces volvió a recordar la risa de ese amigo suyo cuando se lo ofreció a manera de broma junto a las otras, un “extra” del que le podía sacar provecho también.

Entre regañadientes se lo acabó quedando, no lo usaría o eso es lo que decía las otras veces de excusa.

No lo pensó mucho, estaba demasiado desesperado como para tomarse el tiempo de cuestionar más a fondo sus gustos. 

Jamás le comentó a nadie acerca de esto, ni de las dudas que tenía acerca de su orientación sexual, no era algo con lo que pudiera charlar con su abuelo, el tema era demasiado tabú y estaba completamente seguro de que no lo vería con buenos ojos en lo absoluto, tampoco creía que lo aceptaran en su grupo de amigos, sería su burla y tenía una reputación que mantener en la escuela. El propio Yoshi intentaba reprimir esos deseos concentrando su atención en las mujeres, pero en ocasiones no podía evitarlo.

También le gustaban los hombres.

Y aquellas páginas estaban llenas de ellos, hombres agraciados y especialmente fornidos, esos músculos aceitados y las miradas lascivas que hicieron que siguiera masturbándose a un ritmo rápido, aunque constante.

Una idea tentadora recorrió su mente, moviendo su mano con la que tomaba las revistas hacia su entrepierna, dudó durante unos segundos cuando recorría ese anillo de carne ya algo húmedo, solo se armó de valor para posteriormente empezar a introducir uno de los dedos por su entrada, era un sensación extraña y hasta ese entonces desconocida, pero...

Dios se sentía jodidamente bien, más de lo que esperaba, por lo que hizo más presión.

El placer volvió a consumir cada rincón de su cuerpo, se le hacía más difícil dominar el movimiento del vaivén, sentía que perdía la noción, que perdía el equilibrio, cayendo sobre la almohada, los dedos de sus pies se doblegaron tensando las sábanas.

Probaba cuanto era capaz de resistir o que tan profundo era capaz de llegar, no entendía por qué ese acto en específico lo traía tan loco y provocaba que sus hormonas estuvieran a flor de piel, sin embargo no se iba a detener, la imagen de los abdominales desnudos de esos tipos, el bulto en sus pantalones, los senos y curvas de esas mujeres lo excitaban en creces, su dedo entraba y salía como si buscara algo sin saber realmente lo que era, pero todo se hizo más claro al alcanzar un punto en especial.

El grito que pegó hizo fuerte eco en la habitación, lo había encontrado.

Sus siguientes movimientos los dirigió hacia esa dirección, cada vez más desenfrenado, cada vez más impetuoso, sentía que la sangre se acumulaba poco a poco en su pene que dolía, sin embargo no quería que esta sensación se terminara, se hallaba cerca del éxtasis y eso le preocupaba y al mismo tiempo le obligaba a seguir.

— ¡Ahhh! m-mierda — fueron las únicas palabras que dijo antes de que no lo pudiera soportar más, perdió el control, era un volcán a punto de hacer erupción.

Y estalló.

Su espalda se encorvó y sus piernas temblaron cuando todo el semen salió disparado de golpe manchando parte de su ropa, su estómago y su mano.

El corazón lo tenía a mil por hora, con las mejillas sonrojadas y la respiración entrecortada, pasó un rato hasta que se dignara a abrir los ojos y lo primero que vio fue el techo de su cuarto, no podía hablar, estaba exhausto, simplemente jadeaba en un intento por recobrar el aliento, giró la vista y miró la imagen de la chica en el póster, también las otras revistas y por último vio sus dedos salpicados por ese líquido espeso.

Necesitaría algo con que limpiar el desastre que cayó en si mismo y el que todavía lo delataba, de todas formas debía de cambiarse, fue por un trapo que tenía guardado para quitarse los rastros de esperma, recogiendo de paso la ropa interior que dejó de lado al inicio, estaba en cierto sentido avergonzado por lo que acababa de hacer, confundido.

¿Acaso era gay? Bueno, aún le ponían las mujeres, y mucho, pero ese gusto culposo por los hombres no se le iba, esta anécdota dejaba pruebas muy evidentes sobre sus preferencias sexuales.

El ambiente dentro todavía era caluroso, por lo que no dudo en abrir la ventana, el aire fresco le vino bien para ayudarlo a recuperar la compostura.

Acomodando mejor su bata se apoyó en los marcos de madera, el sol se había puesto, no alcanzó a ver el atardecer, en cambio le esperaban las estrellas que se hacían notar en el firmamento, echó un suspiro, la sensación que traía ahora le era complicado de explicar, estaba saciado y a la vez disgustado por el poco tiempo que duró, pese a eso, lo disfrutó enormemente, ya que por unos momentos no tuvo que contener sus deseos, pudo decidir.

Porque por unos instantes sintió la libertad corriendo por sus venas y eso no tenía precio.

El paisaje de la noche tampoco le duró por mucho, pues de pronto distinguió una figura de alguien de muy baja estatura acercándose desde una esquina de la calle, el abuelo estaba por llegar a casa.

Okay, hora de esconder de nuevo esas revistas.

**Author's Note:**

> Eso es todo por ahora, espero hayan disfrutado la lectura, tenía esta idea por un buen rato ya, así que lo tuve que sacar de mi sistema si no no estaba en paz, me encanta mucho el personaje de Splinter y siento que hay bastante jugo que sacar de su pasado.
> 
> Les agradecería que me comenten qué les ha parecido o alguna opinión de esta historia, eso me ayudaría mucho a mejorar y de paso a motivarme :))


End file.
